Doggie Love
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Gidget has always had an affection for Max, but never really got to spend time with him, but an opportunity comes and Gidget takes advantage of it, what follows is a very special time for the two... Inspired and partly based on Lady and the Tramp.
1. Spending Time Together

**Hey guys!**

 **So it's been awhile since I last written for this archive and I been busy with midterms lately, but during that time, studying for hours, I thought for an idea for a short story.**

 **And I also know many of you want to see, Best Friends, continue, but to be honest, I might stop it because I really don't know how to continue it, but… I might give it to someone else… Maybe to a certain FFN sister… (Wink, wink)**

 **Anyway… Without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Spending Time Together

* * *

It was a nice, cool and slightly breezy, early night in the city of love, aka Paris. And well, the city has that name because it is known for couples to have romantic nights together, to share their first honeymoons and such. And the most romantic spot in the city, many say, is the Eiffel Tower, which dominates the cityscape as the tall, steel tower looks down on the mostly flat city.

On the very top of the tower, on this particular night, was a lone White Pomeranian, who stared out dreamily at the darkening sky.

"Wow, this is such a beautiful view, I just wish a certain someone was with me right now." The White Pomeranian sighed as she felt a bit lonely tonight.

However, that would be over pretty soon, for a familiar Jack Russell terrier was coming up behind the White Pomeranian. He was there to surprise the Pomeranian and also to finally share something that he has been longing for.

"Well, you can stop wishing, because I'm right here." The terrier happily said as the Pomeranian turned around.

"Max!" The Pomeranian yelled as she jumped up and landed on the terrier and licked him happily on the face.

"It's good to see you too Gidget." The terrier named Max replied, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Gidget asked.

"Well, I came to give and ask you something." Max said, taking something that was tied to his collar off.

It was a small blue and leathered box and Max carefully opened it, revealing a ring that was shaped like a bone and shining brightly as Gidget opened her eyes wide in happy shock. Max then took the ring in his paw and went as low as he could to Gidget, before saying the words.

"Gidget, will you have puppies with me?" Max asked.

Gidget didn't need a second to think about it and she just answered right away as she has waited for this moment forever.

"Yes! I will Max!" Gidget yelled.

"Great." And Max put the ring on Gidget's bow that was on her head.

The two then shared a kiss with each other that lasted for a few minutes before breaking it and smiling, knowing they would be together forever. However Max had something else to say…

"Hey Gidget." Max said lovingly.

"Yes Max honey." Gidget giggled in return.

"It's time to wake up." Max said in surprise. "Wake up."

"Gidget, are you okay?" Max in real life shouted out from his apartment window to Gidget, who was napping in the middle of the day.

Eventually Gidget heard Max in real life and woke up slowly as she was confused.

"What, what's happening?" Gidget said as she opened her eyes, revealing she was just dreaming about being in Paris and Max asking for her paw in marriage. "Oh, it's you Max." Gidget said as she noticed Max was calling for her.

"You alright, I was calling for you for awhile and you didn't answer, I was getting worried." Max said, relieved that Gidget was alright.

"Awww! He was worried about me!" Gidget said in her head as she was touched by Max. "Well, I'm fine, what's up?" Gidget asked.

"Well, since Katie and Duke are out of town for tonight, I thought that maybe you and I could spend some time together." Max asked.

"He wants to spend time with me? Is this still a dream?" Gidget wondered and calmed herself down in order to answer Max. "Sure, I'll be right over." Gidget answered calmly.

"Great, see you in a bit." Max replied and came down from the window edge to prepare for Gidget.

Gidget went down from her own window edge and she prepared herself for the visit, making sure her fur was clean and that she was beautiful. And like Max, her owners were also out for tonight, so she thought it would be wonderful if the two also went out to eat dinner together.

After Gidget was done, she made her way down the fire escape from her window, cross the alley and up the fire escape of Max's apartment building. It took a lot of effort to do for such a small dog, but for Gidget it was worth it, if it means she gets to spend time with Max. When she finally arrived outside the window, she checked herself one last time before knocking on the window. Max came and opened it and greeted his friend with delight.

"Hey Gidget, you made it." Max smiled, letting Gidget in and as soon as Max closed the window, who came down to the floor, to where Gidget was. "So, what do you want to do?"

Gidget thought about it and noticed a clock on the wall, which it was almost 3 PM and for Gidget, that meant it was almost time for her most favorite TV show, La Pasion de La Pasion. She always imagined watching it with Max and now was the chance to do so.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could watch my favorite TV show." Gidget nervously asked.

"Sure." Max simply answered and the two went on the couch, Max giving the remote to Gidget, who turned on the TV and switched the channel to where the show was.

Gidget got to the channel right on time, for the intro to the latest episode was on and Gidget smiled. However Max was a little confused, since he never watched this show and wondered what it was.

"Hey Gidget." Max said to the Pomeranian.

"Yes Max?" Gidget replied.

"What's this about?" The terrier asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, well it's basically about romance and drama, just watch." Gidget said and Max decided to please Gidget by just going along with it.

As the two watched, Gidget, from time to time would glance at Max for a second, noticing his expression as he watched, which was the same. However inside, Max was honestly a bit interested in the show. When the climax of the episode came, which was when one of the main characters, Maria, finally found her lover, Gidget had some tears and laid her head against Max.

Now Max was aware of Gidget's affection for him, but this was a whole new level, he had no idea what to do, so he just let Gidget lay there. However Max actually felt himself blush deep red by this.

"Do I really like her this much?" Max wondered to himself.

Gidget eventually realized that she was leaning on Max and got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Max, it's just very moving for me." Gidget apologized.

"No, it's okay, I actually liked it." Max reassured Gidget.

Now Gidget found herself blushing. She actually made the move to lean against Max and it worked. As the episode ended, the two didn't know quite what to do. It was starting to get into the early evening and it would take awhile to get to the restaurant Gidget wanted to take Max to, so now was a good time as ever to ask him.

"Hey Max, since we're both free tonight, I was wondering if you'll like to eat dinner out tonight with me." Gidget asked.

"Sure… I guess that would be nice." Max replied, thinking how he would manage this. "We are we going?"

"Oh, well it's a nice Italian restaurant that allows owners to bring their pets." Gidget informed Max. "Don't worry, I'm a very popular costumer there."

"Well alright, lead the way." Max smiled and the two went out the window and down the fire escape, of course having their collars on so animal control wouldn't bother with them.

And so the first date would begin for the two dogs and it would be quite interesting for the two as something accidental will happen…

* * *

 **I think you guys know what will happen… That is if you seen Lady and the Tramp…**


	2. Spaghetti Kiss

**Alright guys! Here we go with the second chapter, but before we do…**

 **I would like to thank ShadowDragonGhost13 and Lederhosen4life for putting in reviews and also Starshine89 for adding the only fav and follow so far!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Spaghetti Kiss

* * *

After some time walking through the streets of New York City, staying silent most of the time since Max and Gidget really didn't know what to talk about at the time, they finally arrived at the restaurant. Max was going to walk through the front door, but Gidget was walking to the back.

"Oh Max, not that way, Mario will be in the back, in the kitchen." Gidget informed her date for tonight.

Max just followed Gidget and he saw Gidget scratch at the kitchen door, with a smile on as she waited for Mario to see who it was. A minute passed until Mario answered and looked to see no one, seen he wasn't looking down at the ground, not noticing Gidget.

"Huh?" Mario said in confusion. "Is someone messing with me?"

Gidget than called out to Mario, Mario only hearing barks for course. Looking down, he saw Gidget there with tongue out and paws on Mario's legs.

"Oh Gidget!" Mario shouted with delight. "My most favorite four legged customer, what can I help you with?"

Gidget then walked back to Max, who was standing a bit in the back and came right next to the terrier. Mario then smiled as big as he could, knowing what this was.

"Well, looks like you found your someone special Gidget." Mario said happily. "You two can go sit at one of the dog tables in the front outside, I'll bring out a special meal for you two."

Max and Gidget went to the front of the restaurant, sitting down at one of the outdoor tables for dogs. Mario instructed one of his waiters to set the table up specially for them, which the waiter did. The waiter put a small, glass flower vase for one rose to put in, he also put a pair of candles and lit them. After he was done, the waiter smiled at the two and left to serve others, leaving the two alone.

Max, to be honest, felt a little at ease as he never really experienced this kind of treatment before, and certainly not with the dog who loves him. He couldn't decide whether or not to start a conversation or not. He just took quick glances at Gidget, who couldn't help but look at him and admire how handsome he was.

"So Max, pretty good time out, right?" Gidget asked, not saying the word, "date" to avoid Max thinking differently of her in a bad way.

"Yeah, I guess so, I can't wait to see the special meal we'll get." Max replied, smiling nervously.

"Don't worry, if I know Mario well, he'll do a great job." Gidget smiled.

A few minutes passed and Mario came with a waiter with the food for Max and Gidget. Mario was carrying a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs, with the waiter carrying a cup with some breadsticks in it. Mario set the plate down in between the two, Gidget expressing her thanks to Mario, which were only barks to the human's ear.

"You're quite welcome Gidget." And Mario turned to Max. "And please enjoy the finest spaghetti in the city and now some entertainment with your meal…" And Mario pulled out an Accordion and started playing a soft song.

"So, can we start digging in?" Max asked Gidget, wanting to be as polite as he could.

"Sure Max." Gidget answered and the two started grabbing the noodles with their mouths and eating the tasteful dinner.

Max tried to be as clean as he could, but he was so used to eating from a bowl and sauce soon enough covered his muzzle. The terrier tried to lick it off before Gidget would notice, but that failed quickly. Gidget just giggled at seeing Max's cuteness and decided to help him out. She came forward to lick off the sauce herself, which Max was a bit confused by what Gidget was doing.

"Gidget… What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Getting the sauce off you silly." Gidget replied and started licking off the red sauce on Max's muzzle which tickled Max a little.

"Gidget! That tickles!" Max laughed lightly and continued to do so until Gidget was done.

The two then went back to eating, while watching Mario play beautifully on his accordion, both of them weren't paying much attention to their food, just listening to the music, when suddenly, their muzzles touched in a kiss. The two have been nibbling away at the same noodle and eventually that noodle would have to be eaten away. As the two muzzles touched, both dogs had their eyes wide open as they looked at each other, having a new kind of feeling in them.

Gidget eventually broke it when she separated from the accidental kiss and turned her head slightly away while blushing deep red.

"Wow, I just kissed Max!" Gidget shouted in her head. "I wonder what he thinks."

"What just happened… That was such a good feeling…" Max said in his head.

Max decided he needed to do something to avoid the awkward state and noticed there was only one more meatball on the plate along the noodles and with his muzzle he rolled it on the plate towards Gidget.

"For you Gidget." Max said awkwardly.

"Thanks Max." And Gidget ate the meatball that Max offered her.

As they ate, two familiar dogs were currently on a walk with their owners and they happen to pass by the restaurant that Max and Gidget were in. Buddy and Mel happen to meet on their walks and they saw the two together, both of them surprised. They even saw the accidental kiss…

"Well looks like the two are going to have puppies soon." Buddy said to Mel, who was smiling as Buddy was.

"That means we get to be uncles!" Mel shouted back.

"Well, we should let the two enjoy their, "date"." Buddy finished and with his owner they returned to their walk, Mel doing the same.

However, the two decided to spread the news to everyone they knew and to tease the happy couple, to have a little fun.

Back with Max and Gidget, they were finally done with their meal and ready to leave, Gidget first coming to Mario. Mario knowing what Gidget would ask.

"It's on the house my favorite four legged customer." Mario smiled. "Just make sure to show me your puppies when you have them." Mario winked while Gidget blushed.

Gidget then walked to Max, who was patiently waiting for her in the front of the restaurant. Gidget was very happy and she showed it on the outside, while Max was also happy and his feelings for Gidget wee really kicking off, but he still contained it inside to make sure this was what he really wanted.

"So Gidget, where to now?" Max asked, deciding to let Gidget choose we they would go.

"How about we go to the park, I bet it's much more pretty during the nighttime." Gidget replied.

"Well, to the park it is than." Max smiled and allowing Gidget to walk first before him, they were on their way to the park.

And so, with that very romantic dinner finished, with some "accidental stuff", it was now time for the second portion of the "date" to begin as the two dogs made their way to their next stop, the park.

* * *

 **Why do I feel the urge to watch Lady and the Tramp again… And more importantly… Why do I feel like eating a plate of spaghetti and meatballs right now! LOL!**

 **Well, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
